Back!
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: CHAPTER I/MYSTERIOUS HOUSE SEQUEL!/Setelah berurusan dengan Shermans, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan mereka./"Tao…"/"K-Kris ge aku takut… cepatlah pulang…"/"mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita…"/"oppa, eonni, kumohon, bantu aku…"/WonKyu!TaoRis!GS!/Review juseyooo


**Title : Back**

**Author : V.D_CHO**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kris, Tao, Jiwon (cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan)**

**Genre : horror, mystery**

**Type : Genderswitch for Kyuhyun and Tao.**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Warning : DLDR. It's A GS Fanfict. NO PLAGIAT. Appreciate my hardwork. If you want to take it, then take it with full credit. As usual, critics and opinions are accepted here. Feel free to comment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah berurusan dengan Shermans, kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan mereka. **

**CHAPTER I**

Hari pertama Kyuhyun pindah ke rumah barunya, semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hari kedua, Changmin meninggal secara misterius dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, lalu disusul oleh Donghae.

Hari-hari berikutnya Kyuhyun habiskan untuk mencari informasi mengenai rumah aneh tersebut bersama Siwon ditemani dengan berbagai macam teror yang mengintai mereka.

Setelah hampir sebulan, mereka berhasil menemukan petunjuk dari Tao dan Kris.

Sialnya, setelah itu, teror semakin menjadi dan Kyuhyun mengalami koma.

Lalu Siwon, Kris juga Tao mengalami luka yang cukup serius saat bertarung melawan Anny dan Peter Sherman.

Sekarang, di _sisi lain_, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berusaha untuk membuat kontak agar mereka bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari Tao dan Kris agar mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang telah direbut oleh Peter dan Anny.

**.::WonKyu::.**

_**Sebulan setelah kejadian…**_

"_**Tao…"**_

Tao bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tapi dia tak lantas terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_**Tao…"**_

Lirih sekali, hampir menyerupai bisikan. Tao masih berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk kembali terlelap.

"_**Tao, bangun!"**_

Mata Tao sontak terbuka. Dinyalakannya lampu kecil yang berada di meja nakas sebelahnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke samping, tempat seharusnya Kris berada. Tapi namja tersebut tak ada disana. Ah! Tao lupa, hari ini Kris mendapat shift malam di rumah sakit, jadi dia baru akan pulang pada pagi hari.

Tao memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing karena dia tiba-tiba terbangun tadi. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Suara itu rasanya familiar. _'tapi siapa?' _pikirnya. Kemudian dia teringat akan seseorang.

"Kyuhyun eonni?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja angin kencang berhembus di kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Tao langsung menyalakan lampu utama kamarnya dan bersamaan dengan menyalanya lampu kamar,angin kencang tersebut menghilang.

Raut wajah Tao seketika berubah menjadi tegang saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kris.

"K-Kris ge~ aku takut… cepatlah pulang…" ujar Tao dengan suara yang sarat akan ketakutan.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Kris buru-buru kembali kerumahnya sesaat setelah dia menerima telepon dari Tao. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dari suara Tao, dia menangkap pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang sedang terjadi. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Kris tiba dirumahnya dan langsung menuju kekamarnya dan Tao.

Kris terkejut melihat Tao yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatap kosong dinding kamar dihadapannya.

"Kris ge, kenapa kau sudah kembali jam segini?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba. Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukannya tadi Tao yang menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya agar dia cepat kembali kerumah?

"apa yang kau bicarakan, Tao-er? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?" tanya Kris balik sambil mendekat kepada Tao.

"benarkah?"

"iya. Ada apa, hm?" tanya Kris lembut. Dielusnya rambut Tao pelan sambil menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Tiba-tiba saja, Tao tersentak kemudian yeoja bermata panda tersebut menggenggam tangan Kris yang bebas.

"gege, ini semua belum berakhir!"

"apa maksudmu? Apa yang belum berakhir?"

"tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun eonni dan Siwon oppa berdiri disana…" Tao menunjuk ke depan, kearah dinding yang tadi dipandanginya. Kris memandang heran kearah Tao, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tinggal di Seoul, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berada di Jeju tiba-tiba, terlebih lagi dikamar mereka.

"kau hanya berhalusinasi, sayang. Tidurlah lagi. Kau hanya lelah…"

"tidak!" tolak Tao.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita…" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, tak ada lagi malam tenang untuk Tao dan Kris. Tao selalu saja terbangun pada tengah malam karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Segala jenis obat tidur tak ada satupun yang berpengaruh pada Tao.

"besok kita akan ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi Siwon hyung dan Kyuhyun noona." Putus Kris akhirnya. Dia tidak tahan juga lama-lama melihat tunangannya seperti itu terus-menerus.

Dan disinilah mereka, di apartemen Siwon. Jangan tanyakan darimana Kris dan Tao bisa mengetahui alamat apartemen Siwon, kalian ingat? Mereka berdua memiliki bakat untuk menjadi detektif.

Setelah menekan bel apartemen dua kali, barulah pintu apartemen tersebut dibuka. Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya Anny yang menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah serta mempersilahkan Kris dan Tao masuk. Di dalam apartemen, sudah ada Siwon –Peter– dan Jiwon yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu.

"sayang, lihat siapa yang datang…" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menoleh dan segera menghampiri Kris juga Tao, kemudian memeluk mereka bergantian. Sedangkan Jiwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"duduklah dulu. Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Siwon.

"kami hanya ingin berkunjung, hyung. Kebetulan aku juga sedang libur." Jawab Kris.

"aku akan membantu Kyuhyun eonni menyiapkan minuman." Kata Tao. Setelahnya dia langsung menuju ke dapur.

"eonni, apa kabar?"

"baik Tao. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku juga baik. Kau tahu eonni, sepertinya aku sangat merindukan kalian. Sampai-sampai aku berhalusinasi melihat kalian di kamarku. Hahaha…" ujar Tao setengah bercanda. Diam-diam Tao mengamati perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum kini berubah menjadi perpaduan antara raut wajah terkejut dan kesal.

"kenapa eonni? Aku salah bicara, ya?" tanya Tao.

"apa? tidak, Tao. Aku hanya terkejut mendengar perkataanmu tadi. Sebegitu rindunya, ya?"

"hahaha… iya, oh ya, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu, eonni?" tanya Tao sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang mulai tampak berisi tersebut.

"dia baik di dalam sini. Aku tak sabar menunggunya lahir."

"jja! Minumannya sudah siap, biar ku bantu membawanya ke depan." Kata Tao.

Baik Kris maupun Tao tampaknya tak menemukan hal janggal pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk masuk kekamar sebentar dan meninggalkan Jiwon bersama mereka. Saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kamar, Jiwon langsung mendekat kearah Kris dan Tao.

"oppa, eonni, kumohon, bantu aku…" ujar Jiwon dengan suara berbisik.

"apa yang bisa kami bantu, Jiwon-ah?" tanya Tao yang juga ikut berbisik.

Jiwon melirik sekilas kearah kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Setelahnya, dia menunjukkan ponsel tersebut pada Kris dan Tao. Mata Kris dan Tao seketika melebar karena terkejut setelah membaca pesan yang dibuat Jiwon. Tao kemudian beralih menatap Kris.

"gege, itu bukan sekedar mimpi ataupun halusinasi lagi…" ujarnya.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

"sudah kukatakan kalau mereka berdua pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"jangan membentakku. Aku juga tahu kalau ini pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan kembali."

"lalu, kau mau melakukan apa?"

"tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus memusnahkan mereka sebelum mereka berhasil kembali."

"apa? kau tahu itu tidak akan bisa kita lakukan!"

"sudah kukatakan jangan membentakku, Peter. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil, kita akan langsung berhadapan dengan mereka."

"baik, terserahmu. Berharap saja kalau mereka tidak memilih untuk menyerang kita pada saat bulan purnama."

"tidak akan."

"kau tahu Anny, sepertinya yeoja bernama Jiwon itu mengetahui sesuatu."

"biarkan saja dia. Kalau dia berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam, kita tinggal habisi dia."

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao langsung pamit dari apartemen Siwon setelah mendengar beberapa cerita dari Jiwon. Mereka juga sudah mengajak Jiwon untuk pergi bersama mereka, tapi Jiwon menolak, karena menurutnya itu akan memancing kecurigaan dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya lagi, kecurigaan dari Peter dan Anny.

Karena merasa mereka akan sedikit lama di Seoul, Kris dan Tao-pun menyewa sebuah kamar hotel. Dan pada malamnya, Tao langsung mengeluarkan semua peralatannya, dibantu oleh Kris. Sekantong penuh darah ayam, kapur, enam buah ranting kayu sepanjang 20 cm, beberapa batang lilin dan 4 buah kursi.

Kris mulai membuat lingkaran dengan darah ayam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya, kemudian Tao menggambar beberapa simbol di dalam lingkaran, dan menyusun enam buah ranting tadi di tengah-tengah lingkaran membentuk sebuah heksagram. Lalu, setelahnya, Kris juga menyusun 4 buah kursi dengan posisi melingkar, dua kursi dia tempati bersama Tao, sedangkan dua kursi lagi mereka biarkan kosong.

Ya, mereka akan melakukan ritual pemanggilan arwah sekali lagi. Sebelumnya, mereka juga telah mematikan lampu kamar hotel mereka dan menyalakan lilin-lilin tersebut. Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit, angin kencang bertiup di kamar tersebut, lilin-lilin padam, kemudian menyala dengan sendirinya pada detik berikutnya. Dan, kini, mereka sudah mendapatkan dua orang tamu yang menduduki kursi kosong yang telah disiapkan tadi. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja.

"kalian tahu, kalian tidak perlu melakukan ritual seperti ini untuk memanggil kami." Ujar si namja.

"ternyata cukup sulit juga membuat kontak dengan kalian. Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, Tao…" timpal si yeoja.

"kalian… bagaimana bisa…" ucap Tao tak percaya.

"apa yang terjadi, hyung?" tanya Kris.

"kami juga tidak tahu, Kris. Tapi yang jelas, saat kami terbangun, tahu-tahu kami sudah berada di tempat itu." ujar Siwon.

"tempat itu?" tanya Tao lagi.

"mereka menyebutnya _sisi lain_. Kami terjebak disana." Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawabnya.

"lalu?"

"kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian sekali lagi. Tapi, kali ini kita harus cepat. Keadaan Jiwon sedang terancam dan mereka juga pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini. Kalau kita tidak bergerak dengan cepat, tak akan ada cara lagi untuk kami agar bisa kembali." Jelas Siwon.

"kami mohon, bantu kami sekali lagi. Ini juga demi calon bayi kami…" pinta Kyuhyun.

Kris dan Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Kris sebenarnya tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan terjebak masalah ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi, melihat keadaan sekarang, sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa membantu mereka.

"baiklah, katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Kris mantap.

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

"kalian yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa?"

"sebenarnya, sejak awal kita sudah mengganggu keseimbangan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia lainnya. Kalau tidak mau terjadi apa-apa, lebih baik kita cepat." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Saat ini, berkat bantuan dari Tao dan Kris, Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat kembali ke dunia manusia. Namun, selain Kris dan Tao tak ada orang lain yang dapat melihat mereka. Mereka bukan hantu, tapi bukan juga manusia. Mereka ada, tapi tak diakui keberadaannya. Sedikit rumit, tapi begitulah adanya.

"baik, semua berawal dari rumah itu. Jadi, sekarang kita akan kesana." Kata Siwon.

"tidak bisa, hyung. Seluruh akses menuju kerumah itu sudah di blokir oleh pihak kepolisian setempat."

"kita masih punya Chanyeol, Kris-ge…"

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

Setelah sedikit acara mari-mengancam-Chanyeol-dengan-Baekhyun, akhirnya Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kris dan Tao berhasil masuk ke rumah yang kini suasananya terasa lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol juga berkata kalau dia akan segera menyusul setelah tugasnya selesai, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi lagi hal seperti sebelumnya.

Suara burung hantu yang bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon pinus di samping rumah menambah kesan mengerikan rumah yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah hantu tersebut.

Saat diperjalanan tadi, mereka berharap tidak akan mengalami suatu kendala apapun. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu harus pupus saat melihat Jiwon kini sedang terikat di kursi di depan pintu masuk dan Anny –di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun– mengacungkan sebilah pisau ke leher Jiwon sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"selamat datang~"

**.**

**.::WonKyu::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note: **HUEHEHEHE XD emang ya, kalau dibaca lagi, Mysterious House chapter 7 itu lebih mirip ke FF yang belum selesai ketimbang FF yang endingnya gantung. So, karena semuanya minta sequel, ini Grey kasih sequelnya. Ada juga yang minta happy ending ya? Tenang aja. Grey juga gak tega buat nyiksa WonKyu dengan sad ending. Ehehe…

Buat yang bilang Changmin matinya kecepetan, maaf ya, Grey gak tega nyiksa Changmin dengan menjadi orang ketiga bagi WonKyu lama-lama. Changmin itu bias-nya Grey juga. Grey lebih suka ngejadiin ChangKyu itu sibling atau sohib aja. Makanya, Changmin langsung Grey 'bunuh' di chapter 1. Sekali lagi, Jeongmal mianhaeyo~

So, Grey udah buatin sequelnya. Kalau ada typo, Grey minta maaf *lagi*. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya ^^


End file.
